


Tú eres mi verdadero inicio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Canon Rewrite, Crushes, Dating, Early Work, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Levantó los ojos por una fracción de segundo, y encontraron los míos.Fue eso el detonante; por un momento, encadené los ojos a los suyos: un océano azul claro, perezoso, lánguido, capaz de darme una sensación de extravío y serenidad que nunca había tenido antes.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Tú eres mi verdadero inicio

**Tú eres mi verdadero inicio**

No estaba feliz de haber vuelto a Londra. Y no lo estaba por muchas razones.

En primer lugar, trabajar en Egipto me gustaba mucho. Estaba lejos del gris del Reino Unido, lejos de la lluvia, lejos de las nubes. Y lejos de las convenciones.

Ahí, en África, ese continente tan misterioso, nadie me miraba de manera rara. Lo único que me perseguía era el eco de la voz de mi madre, que pedía persistentemente un corte de pelo y de quitar la ‘horrible pieza de metal que cuelga de tu oreja’.

Sonreí pensándola. Anoche me había acogido como al hijo pródigo.

Sin embargo, superada la euforia, me había dado cuento del hecho que la alegría en las caras de mis familiares estaba fingida. No había felicidad pura, sino momentos, destellos de serenidad que les alejaba por un tiempo del dolor.

La segunda razón para que no estaba feliz de haber vuelto, era la misma razón para que estaba ahí.

El retorno de Voldemort. Era un niño cuando llegó al poder la primera vez, pero podía recordar claramente los gritos, el terror, la desconfianza en los ojos de la gente.

Y cuando recibí el búho de Dumbledore, y luego lo de mi padre, para mí fue como revivirlo todo por la segunda vez. No se libra uno tan sencillamente del pasado.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, caminaba por el Callejón Dragón. Eso, al menos, me hizo sonreír. Me recordaba, por alguna razón, el día cuando fui a comprar el necesario para Hogwarts, más de quince años atrás.

Una vida. Pero una de que estaba bastante orgulloso; tenía una familia que amaba, viajaba y tenía un trabajo que me satisfacía y que, tuve que admitirlo, hacía bastante bueno.

Sin embargo, había un vacío, y lo percibía claramente. Ni siquiera sabía encontrar alibis con mí mismo, no tenía sentido. Conocía el origen de ese vacío.

Tenía una familia, claro. Pero la familia de mis padres, no la _mía_. Las noches, al volver a casa y al acostarme, me sentía punzar por el frio de mis sábanas, por la estrechez de mi cama.

Me hacía falta una mujer, y llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo. Antes me había ocupado de mi carrera, de perseguir mis sueños. Y ahora que lo tenía todo, me había enterado que no existían bases para todo lo que había construido.

Mi madre siempre me había preguntado cuando tuviera intención de casarme, y yo me reía. No veía razones para cambiar mi vida, que siempre me había parecido perfecta.

Perfecta para las aventuras de un chico de apenas veinte años. Por supuesto no por alguien que estaba más cerca de los treinta.

Entré en Gringotts, y respiré hondo. Después de todo, ese ambiente me había echado de menos. El aire del trabajo diligente, de una institución más vieja de cuando se pudiera recordar. El mismo aire que me había acogido años atrás, cuando era sólo un chico ansiado para ser hombre.

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia Griphook, cuando mis ojos fueron atrapados por una figura que chocaba en el panorama de duendes.

Cualquier ser humano habría sido deslumbrado por la visión.

Yo, no sabía por qué, me quedé indiferente al verla. Me pareció raro ver a la chica, a lado de seres que llegaban apenas a su cintura; me intrigó su presencia ahí, porque era de una belleza no común, el tipo de chica que se queda en casa a dejarse servir por los elfos domésticos.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, trabajando duro; me impresionó como el contexto pareciera equivocado por ella.

Levantó los ojos por una fracción de segundo, y encontraron los míos.

Fue eso el detonante; por un momento, encadené los ojos a los suyos: un océano azul claro, perezoso, lánguido, capaz de darme una sensación de extravío y serenidad que nunca había tenido antes. Le sonreí, antes de chocar contra un duende.

“Maldita sea, ¡joven! Ten cuidado por donde pisas.” me reprochó él, en aire hosco. Yo me sonrojé, haciéndome casi del color de mi pelo, y luego me giré de vuelta hacia la chica, inútilmente; había vuelto a su trabajo, pero vi la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara. Me maldije: probablemente se reía de mí.

Suspirando, me fue a la oficina del director. Había vuelto a mi normal rutina.

*

Trabajar me daba una sensación rara. No estaba acostumbrada. Había pasado toda mi adolescencia en Beauxbatons, bajo el ala de Madame Maxime, servida y teniendo que ocuparme sólo del colegio y de las tareas, algo que siempre había hecho bien.

Y me había decepcionado al creer que trabajar en Gringotts habría sido sencillo. Ahí no me hacían falta mis habilidades en hechizos ni en transformación. Servía ser práctica y tener _mucha_ paciencia, algo que nunca había tenido. Pero había decidido de ponerme en juego, de intentar hacer algo con mi vida, que parecía más adecuada a un cuento de hadas más que a una bruja que se encontraba teniendo que enfrentar una guerra.

 _Una guerra_... aún no sabía si iba a tener éxito de hacerlo. Después del Torneo de los tres magos me había sentido diferente. Más determinada, más combativa. Y saber qué el mundo de la magia estaba destinado a cambiar, a sucumbir si nadie hubiera hecho algo, me había dado una especie de escalofrío. Había hablado con Madame Maxime, y pese a que ella desaprobara, había decidido de quedarme en Londra. Tenía que agradecer a Dumbledore para haberme dado todo el apoyo que pudiera desear, pero tampoco él podía ayudarme con las pequeñas dificultades cotidianas.

Por otra parte, no era sencillo lidiar con esas desagradables creaturas que eran los duendes. Nunca perdían la ocasión para reírse de mí, para reprenderme, para subrayar mis errores. Después del inicio, cuando había sido realmente difícil reprimir el instinto de hechizarlos, me había acostumbrado.

Incluso si, tenía que admitirlo, de vez en cuando unos hechizos silenciosos resultaban útiles.

Estaba lidiando con uno de ellos, de quien de verdad ni recordaba el nombre, cuando lo vi.

Levanté la mirada de pasada, atraída por un movimiento, y me paré. Vi una sonrisa pacifica, cautivadora, aún antes de mirar al chico en su totalidad. Me recordaba a alguien que conocía, pero en ese momento no realicé quien.

Al verlo casi tropezar en un duende bajé los ojos, intentando en vano mascarar una sonrisa. Me encantó ese chico, alto y con hombros anchos, un hombre hecho y derecho, pero con aire de niño.

Volví a buscarlo, pero se había alejado ya. Suspiré. Probablemente no iba a volver a verlo, en la confusión que reinaba en Gringotts.

Lástima. Me había parecido de ver algo diferente en él, algo que nunca había visto en los chicos que se detenían mirándome, viendo sólo una chica por un cuarto Veela rubia, solar y linda. Porque sabía de ser linda, pero de vez en cuando me preguntaba si fuera todo lo que tenía de ofrecer.

Él, en cambio... no me había parecido impresionado por mi apariencia, sino que hubiera ido más allá, incluso si sólo con una mirada.

Me reí un poco de mí misma. La imaginación, mezclada con un poco de esperanza, me jugaba malas pasadas. Volví a trabajar, pero no pude distraerme completamente de ese chico, de apariencia tan familiar, pero tan llena de misterio.

*

Hablaba, mostrando cualidades de actor que no poseía: nadie en Gringotts ni en otros lugares tenía que conocer la real razón para que había vuelto.

Sin embargo, estaba distraído. Seguía presentándose a mi mente la cara de esa chica.

Me pareció ridículo. Estaba allí por una razón, bastante seria también, y estaba ahí pensando en una chica, algo que no era típico de mí.

Al salir del cuarto, me miré alrededor, pero no la vi. Continué buscándole, intentando no llamar la atención. Estaba todavía escrutando la sala, cuando sentí a alguien meterme una mano en el hombro, haciéndome sobresaltar. Oí una risa suave, cristalina.

“Yo que tú, tendría más cuidado caminando. No creo que haya duende en el mundo dispuesto a hacerse golpear más que una vez antes de reaccionar.” dijo una voz, con un marcado acento francés. Me giré, y la vi. Una sonrisa apareció en el enrojecimiento de mi rostro.

“Conozco bastante bien los duendes para admitir que tienes razón.” declaré. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, que encontré incómodo, pues le di la mano. “Bill Weasley.” me presenté. La vi salirse los ojos, sorprendida.

“ _Mais oui, un Weasley, c’est évident!_ ” gritó en alta voz, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes. De repente se coloró, mientras yo me reía, feliz de no ser el único ese día a pasar vergüenza. “Lo siento.” dijo después. “Pero me preguntaba quién me recordaras, y ahora es claro: te pareces a tus hermanos.” murmuró, sonriendo apenas. Entonces, me sorprendí yo.

“¿Conoces a mis hermanos?” pregunté, sorprendido. Ella asintió vigorosamente.

“Conozco a Ron, los gemelos y la pequeña... ¿Cómo se llama?” me preguntó, absorta. Yo le sonreí.

“Ginny.” le recordé.

“Ginny, _ouais_. Les he conocido el año pasado en Hogwarts, por el Torneo de los tres magos.” me explicó. Yo me salí los ojos.

“Pues tú tienes que ser... Fleur, ¿verdad?”

Entonces, todo fue claro. Recordé de repente las letras de mi hermano Ron y de mi madre que me hablaban del Torneo y de la campeona de Beauxbatons. Sobre quien tenían opiniones _muy_ diferentes.

Tenía que reconocerlo a mi hermano, tenía buen gusto, pensé, sonriendo aún más.

“Sí, soy Fleur Delacour.” confirmó, orgullosa. Probablemente había alimentado su amor propio, pero no me importaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaba hablando con ella, que estaba frente a mí, y que empezaba a sentir escalofríos, testigos del hecho que quizá algo estaba finalmente cambiando.

De repente llegó un duende detrás de ella, tirándole la falda. La vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

“Tengo que ir.” susurró.

“Espero volver a verte.” me despedí yo, siguiéndola con los ojos mientras se alejaba.

 _Intenta recuperarte, William Arthur Weasley_ dije a mí mismo, concediéndome una mueca. Salí corriendo del banco, seguro que un poco de aire fresco me habría venido bien.

Por supuesto lo que acababa de pasar no era normal, o al menos para mí no.

Tuve unas novias, en el colegio y después, y unas aventuras en Egipto, pero… no creía que nunca iba a tener esas sensaciones, que me pudiera encantar alguien así, sin conocerla.

A casa tenía una amplia selección de personas con quienes hablar. Y estaba casi seguro que ninguno de ellos iba a ayudarme.

*

_Fleur Isabelle Delacour, ¿Qué te pasa?_ dije a mí misma. Fruncí la nariz. Estaba acostumbrada a ser perseguida y me encontraba persiguiendo, acostumbrada a ser glacial e indiferente, ¿y ahora qué acababa de hacer?

El primer paso.

Sentía que mi orgullo de mujer se alejaba, despacio. Maldije ese Weasley para haber pisado en el banco y para haber tenido éxito de atraparme con sólo una mirada.

No podía evitar de hacer prevalecer la parte menos noble de mí: me preguntaba como pudiera haber resistido, como no hubiera sido atraído por la parte, aun mínima, de Veela en mí.

Al final realicé que debería haber sido feliz de esto. Si él podía ir más allá del magnetismo que atraía a los hombres como abejas a la miel, quizá por la primera vez podría haberme mostrado para lo que realmente era, y abandonar la agotadora máscara de mujer fatal.

Esto si hubiera tenido la certeza de volver a verlo, de alguna manera.

Recordaba de haber oído hablar de él por Ron. Aunque no fuera simple hacerlo hablar en mi presencia.

Sonreí al pensarlo. Me gustaban los Weasleys. Admití que no había sido muy amable con ellos, ni con todos los que iban a Hogwarts, hasta el momento cuando Harry había salvado a Gabrielle. En ese momento me sentí... culpable, para como los había juzgado todos. Al comenzar a conocerlos un poco mejor, me di cuenta que quizá Beauxbatons no era tan perfecto. Era un colegio, exactamente como Hogwarts. Pero que faltaba el espíritu de... ni sabía cómo describirlo. Quizá hermandad era la palabra correcta. La _amitié,_ la sincera, reinaba en las relaciones entre esos chicos.

Yo, en cambio, había sido acostumbrada a la competición desde cuando nací. Acostumbrada a creer de ser la mejor, desconociendo el sentido de la humildad. Y ahora me hacía mucha falta que alguien me la enseñara.

Ese hombre, que recordé haber estado en África... no veía porque no pudiera ser la persona mejor para hacerlo.

*

“¿Fleur Delacour?” mi hermana frunció la nariz, mientras Ron puso una expresión... bueno, un poco tonta. Yo asentí.

“Sí, Fleur Delacour. ¿Por qué?” pregunté, polémico, un poco enojado por su reacción.

“No me gusta.” murmuró ella. Entonces sonreí, pensando que si la reacción de Harry frente a la chica era al menos la mitad de la de mi hermano... Ginny tenía sus razones para no amarla. Los gemelos, en cambio, me dieron palmaditas en la espalda.

“Bien hecho, hermano. Apuntas alto, ¿verdad?” Fred se burló de mí, y yo lo alejé.

“Un poco de respeto. No olvides que soy el mayor.” les dije, fingiendo de enfadarme. En realidad, escuchaba apenas lo que todos tenían que decirme. Conocía las opiniones de algunos de ellos y podía imaginar las otras.

Pero no importaba. Lo único fundamental, era preocuparse de volver a verla.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Conquistarla con tu encanto?” me preguntó George, con una risita. Yo le sonreí.

“La vuestra es envidia, muchachos.” les dije, antes de irme a mi habitación.

Me habría gustado mucho creer en mis palabras.

El día siguiente, volví al banco. No pensé que pudiera no estar ahí, no razonaba, intentaba sobre todo seguir el instinto.

Tuve suerte; al pisar en el edificio la vi, y fue como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.

Si posible, me pareció aún más hermosa que el día anterior.

Cuando levantó los ojos y me vio apareció una sonrisa en su cara, algo que consideré auspicioso.

Respiré hondo, y me acerqué a ella.

Después de todo, había sobrevivido a problemas más serios que una conversación con una chica.

¿No?

*

Al verlo, casi no pude creerlo.

Había vuelto, y yo intenté alejar de mi menta la engreída convicción que hubiera vuelto para mí; sin embargo, la sonrisa en su cara lo hizo mucho más difícil.

Cuando se acercó, intenté parecer dignificada, fingirme desinteresada, pero todas tentativas fueron vanas.

“Hola, Bill Weasley.” le dije, en aire travieso, en cuanto se hubo acercado. Él me sonrió.

“Hola, Fleur Delacour.” respondió, en el mismo tono. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, que me apresuré a romper.

“¿Qué haces de vuelta aquí?” le pregunté de manera bastante brusca, maldiciéndome enseguida porque mi tono podía ser malinterpretado. Él dio un paso atrás, y levantó una ceja.

“Bueno... trabajo por Gringotts, pues creo que mi presencia aquí sea lícita.” murmuró.

Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, antes de girarse e irse.

No podía creerlo. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan tonta. No había pensado en nada de decir, y no quería decirlo así.

En ese momento estuve segura de haber alejado a Bill Weasley, sin haber tenido ni el tiempo para hacerle entender como fuera realmente, que se ocultara detrás del pelo rubio, la sonrisa deslumbrante y el aire de niña mimada.

Volví a trabajar, más por inercia que por voluntad. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, sólo sabía qué estaba... decepcionada. Por mí misma, por la enésima horrible demostración que había dado de mí.

Empezaba a creer de ser sólo envoltura, y que cada tentativa de emerger fuera inútil.

*

Seguía repitiéndome que había intentado, que aparentemente no era destino que ocurriera nada entre ella y yo. Sin embargo, no podía alejar la sensación que hubiera algo de profundamente _equivocado_ en lo que acababa de pasar.

Sencillamente, no tenía sentido. Un momento antes ella me sonreía, me parecía feliz de volver a verme. Y el siguiente se había hecho fría, como si no le importara nada de mí, como si fuera uno de los muchos que la perseguían por su apariencia.

Suspiré. Había sido llevado cerca a tocar el cielo, y había sido devuelto bruscamente al suelo.

No lo consideré justo, había sido sólo una ilusión muy dulce y muy breve. No sabía bien qué hacer, porque le había mentido. No estaba ahí por el trabajo, estaba ahí por ella. Y sospeché que lo supiera muy bien.

Rechiné los dientes. Tener éxito de odiarla en ese momento me habría parecido como agua en el desierto, sensación que había aprendido a conocer muy bien. Sin embargo, aunque esforzándome, sentía de no poder.

En ese instante, decidí que no me importaba nada del pudor, nada de las convenciones. Salí del edificio, sin preocuparme de las apariencias.

Al meterme en el caos del Callejón Dragón, me sentí como si el ruido de fondo fuera bastante alto de sofocar mis pensamientos. Me metí a caminar entre centenas de magos y brujas, contracorriente, sin rumbo.

Llevaba un rato caminando, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro. Sobresalté, girándome de repente. Hice una mueca.

“Sabes, asustar así a la gente es un hábito que tienes que dejar.” dije a Fleur, en tono bastante amargo. Ella se aventuró en una risita.

“ _Je suis désolée._ Pero te llamé, y no me oíste.” su tono estaba amistoso, pero no tuvo éxito de aliviar mi malhumor.

“Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?” le pregunté, bruscamente como había hecho ella.

“Vivo en Londra, soy libre de caminar por sus calles. Pues creo que mi presencia aquí sea lícita.” me respondí, y fue seguro que se estuviera burlando de mí. Me encogí de hombros, como para no darle importancia. En realidad, me moría de las ganas que siguiera hablando. “Además, se da el caso que te buscara, Bill Weasley. Me gustaría disculparme por la manera como te hablé.” murmuró, bajando los ojos. No duró mucho, y al levantarlo de vuelta sonreía. “Pero tienes que admitir que eres un poco susceptible.” añadió.

Yo respiré hondo.

Quizá no estaba todo perdido, pero al menos quería evitar de volver a decepcionarme.

“¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa mañana por la noche?” le pedí, sin tener ni el tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

_Felicitaciones, Bill Weasley. Eso es andar con cuidado._

*

Me estaba vistiendo, sin tener ganas de hacerlo.

Estaba andando a cenar _a casa Weasley._

No que tuvieras problemas con ellos, todo lo contrario. Sólo era que... bueno, en primer lugar recordaba claramente de haber visto un velo de odio en los ojos de Ginny Weasley cada vez que me miraba. Y entonces parecía como si las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado de prisa.

Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes estaba sentada a la mesita de mi casa, a comer sola una cena que, tenía que admitirlo, estaba apenas comestible.

Y en cambio ahora había sido invitada a cenar por un hombre, un hombre que empezaba a gustarme demasiado por mis estándares.

Tardé poco en prepararme. El nerviosismo no era mi aliado.

Aparecí frente la puerta de casa Weasley, pero antes de llamar respiré hondo una o dos veces.

No era yo. Sin embargo, durante los tres días pasados me había ocurrido a menudo de no ser yo, pues lo consideré normal.

Yo nunca estaba nerviosa por cosas así.

Es más, no estaba nerviosa en _ningún_ caso. Me reí un poco de mí misma, mientras tocaba el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer tan parecida a todos los Weasley que si no hubiera sido un poco más vieja podría haberla confundido por la enésima hermana.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y después de un momento sonrió, sin tener éxito de ocultar una especie de decepción. Yo suspiré ligeramente. Hacía ese efecto a cualquier ser de género femenino, me había resignado ya.

“Buenas tardes, señora Weasley.” le dije, con el tono más amable que pude.

“Hola. Tú tienes que ser Fleur.” su tono, en cambio, estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Yo asentí, y la seguí en casa. Estaba adentro desde unos instantes, cuando vi a Bill bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

“Hola, Fleur.” me sonrió abiertamente, y yo me derretí. La señora Weasley se fue al otro cuarto, con discreción, pero de reojo vi una mueca de ligero asco en su cara.

“Hola, Bill.” respondí, absorta, todavía mirando a la mujer; él se dio cuenta.

“Um... disculpa a mi madre. Sabes, nunca está muy bien dispuesta con....” se paró, y yo me eché a reír, entendiendo perfectamente lo que había omiso.

“Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada a miradas parecidas.” bromé.

Lo seguí al salón, donde fue casi atacada por las miradas de siete Weasleys. Sonreí a todos, y ellos devolvieron. Con la excepción de la señora Weasley y de Ginny, claro.

Mi nerviosismo estaba desapareciendo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Eran una buena familia, me estaban haciendo sentir cómoda. Los gemelos estaban muy divertidos, no pasaban ni cinco minutos sin burlarse de algún miembro de la familia, principalmente Percy o Ron. El menor mostraba su mejor mirada de adoración para mí, pero vi que intentaba contenerse, gracias a las miradas furiosas que le lanzaba Bill. Yo seguía escuchándolos todos, de Fred que me hablaba de los planes de su hermano y él por el futuro, al señor Weasley que despotricaba sobre raros aparatos muggle que yo no conocía.

Siguieron así toda la noche, sin darme un momento de descanso, pero eso más que molestarme me hizo sentir bien, aceptada.

Nunca había estado acostumbrada a algo así. Cuando estaba en casa, raramente estábamos todos juntos, y mis padres no estaban mucho dispuestos al dialogo. Sólo hablábamos Gabrielle y yo, y no mucho.

Ahí, el ambiente era diferente, y me gustaba mucho.

Era un mundo desconocido. Y maravilloso.

*

La había llevado al patio; me sentía de deberle un poco de tranquilidad, después del ataco de mi familia. Aunque ella me pareció feliz de las atenciones, y no me pareciera que la hubieran hecho sentir incomoda, con excepción de mi madre y mi hermana. Tomé nota mental, debería haber recordado de hablar con ambas.

Sentía que había algo entre Fleur y mí, y aunque ella se hubiera mostrado indiferente a sus miradas, no consideraba justo que se basaran en perjuicios con ella.

La noche estaba tranquila. Se oía un vago chirrido de cigarras, el cielo era sereno, tanto de dejar ver centenas de estrellas, pese a que aún no fuera oscuro. La vi cerrar los ojos por un rato, disfrutando la ligera brisa de veraniega en la piel.

Sonreí. Me pareció más hermosa que nunca.

“Pues... ¿te traumatizaron?” le pregunté. Ella se echó a reír.

“Sólo un poco. Pero sólo tengo que acostumbrarme.” suspiró, y volvió seria. “Tienes suerte. Tienes una buena familia.” me dijo, y yo vi un velo de tristeza en sus ojos.

“¿Cómo es la tuya?” pregunté, con cuidado, sin saber si fuera esa la razón de su repentina melancolía.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

“Menos divertida que la tuya. No somos tanto una familia como vosotros.” su tono estaba ligero, pues no me sentí culpable al sonreír.

Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir me hacía reflexionar. Empezaba a creer que la chica fuera menos simple de lo que mostraba.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, pero por una vez eso no me dio sensaciones de incómodo. No hacían falta palabras en ese momento, sólo estaba suficiente la presencia de ambos para dar un sentido a esa noche.

Me atreví a meterle un brazo alrededor del hombro, y ella se apoyó en mí. Creí ver una sonrisa en su cara, que me hizo sentir orgulloso, de alguna manera.

Eran emociones nuevas, nunca experimentadas, y entonces me pregunté como pudiera haber vivido sin esas. Sólo había ella, el viento y las estrellas, y estaba suficiente para sentirme completo.

De repente se giró, y sin decir ni una palabra me besó. Me asombré, y tardé un rato antes de realizar lo que estábamos haciendo. Cuando tuve una clara percepción, devolví el beso.

Duró unos minutos, y después nos alejamos. La vi bajar los ojos y reiré, mientras yo estaba radiante. La abracé, y le di un beso en la frente, tierno.

“Gracias.” murmuré.

“¿De qué?” preguntó ella, confusa, pero yo me callé. Iba a estar tiempo para explicar.

Para explicarle que, con la guerra sobre nosotros, iba a necesitar alguien a suportarme.

Para explicarle que después de una existencia de entumecimiento, finalmente me sentía realmente vivo.

Para explicarle que la conocía desde tres días, pero que me parecía de haberla siempre conocido.

Iba a explicarle que gracias a ella, mi presencia ahí finalmente tenía un sentido.

Tenía esto y millones de otras cosas de decirle; pero la mirada en sus ojos me hacía confiado de algo: iba a tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Volvimos a mirar el cielo, testigo de una época finalmente nueva. Estaba azul claro, como los ojos de la mujer con quien tenía intención de quedarme para siempre.

Me había dado algo en que creer. Todo el resto no importaba.

Sólo había nosotros y un sentimiento que empujaba para romper el dique y salir.

Y yo no tenía ninguna intención de pararlo.


End file.
